The Nightmare
by CagedTroll
Summary: Teri falls into MiddleEarth. But will Legolas andor Aragorn truly fall in love with her?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and am not making any profit off of this.

* * *

The Nightmare

Teri was dreaming. She dreamt that she had fallen into Middle-Earth and landed in the arms of Legolas. But instead of immediately falling in love with her, like he always did in her daydreams, he pushed her off of him and started muttering angrily in a strange language. When she just stared at him, he called something. Her heart jumped as she recognized the name "Aragorn". Maybe Leggy wasn't himself today, but Aragorn was sure to fall in love with her. She started towards him, but he unsheathed his sword, looking shocked. Teri wasn't the brightest, but she could recognize which end of the sword was pointed at her. She froze.

"Aragorn! It's me, Teri!" she called desperately. He took a step back and mentioned to Legolas. Leggy pulled her roughly to her feet and bound her hands. Before she could protest, he blindfolded her as well.

"Now, really", she protested, and was promptly gagged. She woke with a start.

Breathing heavily, she hugged her stuffed Leggy. That had been the most terrible nightmare. Dreadful!

Just as dreadful as her family. Her parents and younger brother were ignorant people who didn't understand her feelings. They, on the other hand, thought she was a whiny bitch. They didn't understand her at all. Teri's real name was MarySue, but that just sounded boring. When she had announced her new name to her family, they had just stared blankly, then burst into laughter. Now they called her TeriSue. They were so insensitive!

The worst part was her brother. She wasn't speaking to him anymore, all because of that dreadful episode at the breakfast table when she had told them her secret ambition and he had pointed out, sneering, that 'Greenleaf' was a direct translation for 'Legolas', not his last name, and that she would be calling herself 'Mrs TeriSue Legolas' if she indeed succeded with her plan.

She was still breathing heavily, so she started chewing a strand of her hair. She had plain brown hair which split at the ends because she refused to cut it and brown eyes. Because brown eyes weren't cool, she had bought pink contact lenses which hardly at all clashed with her orange jumpsuit. Her father had frowned and stated that she looked like a garbage man when he first laid eyes on it, but orange jumpsuits were kEwL.

Apart from the jumpsuit, she had great clothes which hugged beautiful bodies in all the right places. Unfortunately, it hugged Teri's body in all the wrong places, and she just looked ugly in them.

Of course she had special powers as well. She just had to, because somehow the milk cartons always fell over at breakfast, and then Teri screamed "I didn't touch it!" Despite of how stupid Teri thought them to be, her parents and brother knew that milk cartons did not fall over by themselves and that Teri must indeed have special powers if she could tip them over without touching them. Of course, there was nothing cool about spilling milk at breakfast, so she never told anyone at school about her powers.

She was just about to go back to sleep when a wormhole appeared in her room. This was, of course, completely impossible, but Teri had skipped school the day they learned this to go see a LOTR movie, so she didn't know that. Defying the basic rules of gravity, physics and common knowledge, she was sucked into the wormhole, and half of the stuffed Leggy with her. She fell. She fell for a long time. And fell. And fell. And then she fell some more.

'Who am I going to land on?' she mused, 'Legolas? Oh, that would be awesome'

Then she remembered her dream. 'That was just a nightmare!' she told herself, 'That's not what's going to happen now.'

She pushed the thought to the back of her head and continued to ponder who she wanted to fall in love with her.

'Boromir? Naa. Faramir? Mhmm, maybe'

She had just settled with a nice bit of Legomance - even though she wouldn't say no to being Aragorn's love interest either - when she hit... something. There was a loud quelch, and the orc looked up.

"Oh drats!" he complained to his companion, "Another one of these human girls has fallen onto my spear again. This has got to stop!"

He threw Teri's lifeless body to the ground and yanked the spear free. "This is getting really annoying"

The other orc pointed at the sky. "Look, there's another one"

They watched silently as the figure quickly descended.

"Oooh," the first orc exclaimed, "right into Mt. Doom"

"Nice and crispy"

They chuckled to themselves and, kicking Teri's body over the ledge, continued their patrol.

The End

* * *

A/N: There, I finally managed to edit it. Hope this makes it easier to read. 


End file.
